


We're in Heaven

by FlyingPigMonkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigMonkey/pseuds/FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sprawled out across the emerald lush cotton sheets with his Rodolphus, Peter never felt more at home." </p><p>Very light M</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for ilovemoony73's Goodnight Goodnight Challenge (on FF.Net) with my given couple, Peter Pettigrew and Rodolphus Lestrange. At the time I first posted it, this is the FIRST story using this couple on FF.Net. :D It is a bit OOC, so bare with me!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just a fan-girl :) Enjoy! It is based off the song "We're in Heaven" techno version by DJ Sammy

Peter Pettigrew always preferred the Lestrange's bedroom to his own. His was very plain and hardly large enough to fit the tiny bed his Dark Lord had graciously provided. Theirs was a full suite, complete with a private bathroom, sitting area and the biggest bed he had ever seen. Sprawled out across the emerald lush cotton sheets with his Rodolphus, Peter never felt more at home. However, those times were becoming less and less as the Dark Lord sent Lestrange out on more missions and raids. Peter could go days without hearing a word on what they were doing or if they were still okay. This last time, the dark wizard was gone with his wife and Malfoy for two weeks. When they finally arrived back at Malfoy Manor, it was all Peter could do to stop himself from jumping him until the bedroom door was closed.

His skin tingled and rose in small bumps as Rodolphus' lips ghost across Peter's jaw line, and they both couldn't help but smile. Their mouths met again as the smaller man ran his fingers through shaggy black hair. Lestrange shifted his body over Peter's, earning a small moan in response. But even with his excitement building, the Animagus couldn't stop his mind from drifting until he finally gave in. 

"Ruffie?" 

"Hmmm?" The larger man didn't pause in his suckling at his partner's neck. 

"Are you sure she's not coming back tonight?" 

Rodophus looked up, running his knuckles down the plump cheek before him, his small grin melting the other's doubts. "Now, now Pete. Bella's bedding with the Dark Lord tonight, just as she does most nights. She won't be coming back after being out for so long. Alright?" 

Wormtail smiled back at him, nodding his head slightly. 

"Good." And with that, he went back to lavishing Peter's neck. 

"She really does spend a lot of time with the Dark Lord, doesn't she?" 

Lestrange looked back up at him. "Would you mind if we _don't_ talk about my wife? I would much rather focus on this." He said, grinding his hips into Peter again and earning another moan from the chubby body below him. Sitting up slightly with his knees straddling the other man, Rodolphus slowly starting unbuttoning white cotton his shirt. Flinging it to the ground revealed a heavily built body that clearly had been magnificent in its day, but Azkaban had robbed it of its splendor leaving only a bulky frame. Leaning back over, his fingers made quick work of Peter's shirt as his lips danced across the newly exposed skin. 

"Ruffie?" 

Pausing slightly, glancing quickly up to meet his eyes before returning to the job a hand, Rodophus responded, "Yes?" 

"What did you all have to do this time?" 

"You know I can't discuss it, Love." 

Peter shifted slightly as warm hands found themselves sliding under his waistband. "I know. I just worry about something happening." 

Taking in a steadying breath, Rodophus glanced up again. "I know you do, but I'm fine. I'll always be fine. There are some spells the Order refuses to use, giving us the upper hand in any dueling we come across." He reassured him, trying to hide his growing frustration. 

"Yes, I know….Next time, could you at least take your brother along with you?" 

The Death Eater halted his exploration, finally giving his Peter his full attention. Confusion flooded his features as he sat up to look him in the eye. "Why?" 

Faltering under his stare, Peter fidgeted as he tried to muster what little courage he had. "Well, I know Rabastan is not exactly the friendliest person, but...uhh…he tends to get nasty when you're out. Nastier than usual, I guess I should say. And…uhh-"

"Has he hurt you, Peter?" His eyes hardened in that murderous way before a battle, frightening Peter for what he may have started. 

"NO! No, he hasn't laid a finger on me. Physical or otherwise. And I don't want to start trouble between you and him, it's just-"

"Don't worry, Love. I will try to take him with me for now on, and I'll have a discussion with him tomorrow about his manners. Civilized, I promise. For now, however, how about we get back to what we were doing, hmmm?" 

Trying to keep Peter quiet, Rodophus mashed their lips together, plunging his tongue though soft lips and claimed the mouth as his own. He thought he had finally won, until he separated to focus on the Animagus' ear. 

"Ruffie?" 

"WHAT?" 

"I love you." 

He sighed heavily as a smile crept across his face. Climbing off the shorter man, he wrapped an arm around his waist to draw him closer. "I love you, too." Peter buried his head into the crook his neck, resting a hand on his strong chest. 

Contently, they just laid there for several minutes, enjoying each other's company as sleep began to fog their minds. Before Rodophus could let himself fall off, Peter's small voice asked, "Ruffie?" 

"Yes Peter?" 

"Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Peter." 


End file.
